26 February
= 2017 = * Justin Bieber in Beverly Hills, CA on Sunday. Justin Bieber Too Underdressed For Oscars After Party = 2016 = * Justin Bieber attends the PAS DE FAUX fashion installation at the EPOCH Creative Exhibit in Los Angeles, CA Justin Bieber with Mally Mall 2016.jpg|link= = 2015 = * Justin Bieber at his private birthday party. Justin Bieber arm wrestling with Mazy Justin Bieber fixing Mazy's hairbun.jpg|link= Instagram Justin Bieber 21st birthday celebration.jpg|'omnianightclub' "SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: @JustinBieber will be celebrating his long awaited 21st Birthday at ‪#HeartOfOMNIA at @CaesarsPalace Opening Weekend March 14th, Sounds by @DJRuckusOfficial! OMNIANightclub.com" via Instagram|link= Twitter ItsMandizzle "This was so fun though. Guys Justin's so happy. ����" 10:14 PM (Pacific Time (US)) ItsMandizzle "Justin has this speaker thing inside the car & he was messing around and literally was like "get your ass out the motherfuckin' way" hahah" 10:16 PM ItsMandizzle "The fact that his new car has hydraulics..... Yeah all im gonna say about that." 10:28 PM = 2014 = Justin Bieber shaving Ryan Butler's head Justin Bieber playing electronic guitar.jpg|link= = 2013 = Justin Bieber recording “Roller Coaster” at The Langham Hotel in London, UK. Justin takes picture in the mirror.jpg|link= * Justin Bieber leaving Project Nightclub in London's West End at 2 AM. Justin Bieber in London February 2013.jpg|link= Instagram Justin with Ryan and Corey in London.jpg|'justinbieber' "Chillin in London with the boys @ryanbutler and @coreyg650" via Instagram Justin wears gas mask.jpg|'justinbieber' "Mi eht tseb" via Instagram|link= = 2012 = Instagram Justin takes picture with iPhone.jpg|'justinbieber' "Swag" via Instagram Jazzy holding hands with Jaxon.jpg|'justinbieber' "Bro sis love" via Instagram Ducks.jpg|'justinbieber' "Itookthis" via Instagram Justin with siblings at lake.jpg|'justinbieber' ":)" via Instagram|link= Twitter darrentieste "Just heard the first single of a certain artists new album for the upcoming shoot! Its #epic" 3:33 PM (Pacific Time (US)) AlfredoFlores "@AmandaaRivera in the studio! #BELIEVE" 10:07 PM = 2011 = * Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez at St. Regis Hotel in Laguna Niguel, CA. Justin Bieber at St. Regis Bieber with Selena Gomez February 2011.jpg Justin Bieber with Selena Gomez February 2011.jpg|link= Twitter oddfuckingtaco "My day highlighted by @iamdiddy saying he was a plant and @justinbieber being cool as fuck!" 12:11 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) CallMeAuburn "last night @JustinBieber stole @MrBillboard and @sonnymasonmusic from me. lol, #leaveittobieber" 8:41 PM = 2010 = Justin Bieber kissing Cody's siter 2010.jpg Justin Bieber with Cody's sisters.jpg|link= Justin Bieber meeting Cody.jpg Jimmy Surprises Bieber Fan Twitter justinbieber "Makin faces with Cody, Ciera, and @chynanny325 !! Awsome family and Cody isn't crying..haha. Happy to surpr http://tweetphoto.com/12640592" 7:22 PM (Pacific Time (US)) chynanny325 "@justinbieber Thank you Justin so much!!!" 9:02 PM = 2008 = * Justin Bieber meets Esmée Denters.[https://youtu.be/jB6d7gsL-lA?t=4m16s etalk - Justin Bieber interview (April 2008)][http://www.justjared.com/2008/02/26/open-road-justin-timberlake/ Just Jared - It's an "Open Road" For Justin Timberlake] Justin flirting with Esmée Denters - Justin Singing More of Justin & Esmée.jpg|An unreleased/deleted video[http://web.archive.org/web/20120827062610/http://justinbieberfansite.blogspot.be/ Justin Bieber Fan Site - Never before seen - Coming Soon]|link= = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar